Finally Found You
by samivyl
Summary: Things are heating up in the Gakuen vs. Seiko Basketball Match. Aomine, Gakuen's top player is rushing down the court ready to dunk…only to be stopped by someone on the opposite team. "I've finally found you…" he thought. "Someone who can truly compete with me…" he smirked after quickly getting rid of his shock. Aomine x Kagami OR Kagami x Kuroko? You'll see
1. Prologue

**Finally Found You Prologue**

"Things are heating up in the Seiren vs. Gakeun Basketball match. Aomine, Gakeun's top player, is currently rushing down the court getting past everyone with his speed. He's at the hoop and he's ready to dunk!...only to be stopped by someone on the opposite team."

I jumped into the air, ready to dunk. A figure loomed over me, and stole the ball away from me. I was dumbfounded. I can't believe someone actually stole the ball from me. Before I could recollect what happened the other team dunked and gained a point. _BZZ. BZZ. BZZ. _The buzzer went off. _It was a tie. _The person who scored the winning shot…was none other than the one who stole the ball away.

In reality, after the tall figure stole the ball away from me, he quickly passed it to Kuroko who immediately sent it streaming down the court. He caught up to it and caught it right before it went out of bounds and then dunked.

"My wish was granted. I've found someone who I can truly compete with." I said, not knowing I said it aloud. I sat down on my team's bench, ignoring my coach's ranting.

"Well try your best…My goal is to beat the "Generation of Miracles" one…by…one." The voice spoke. I looked in the direction of the mysterious voice only to come in contact with a tall red head with the same color eyes. He smirked and turned to his teammate. And the teammate was none other than my former shadow…Kuroko Tetsuya.

"You jumped higher than you usually do, Kagami." Kuroko said, quietly. _Kagami. _That's his name. _It has a nice __**RING **__to it…_ _I've found someone that I have been looking for my whole life._

Another one of his teammates jogged up to him. He wasn't as tall as Kagami, but was definitely taller than Kuroko. He had jet black hair and wire-rimmed glasses. "I can't believe you stole the ball from Gakeun's Ace!" he patted the taller man's back.

"Yeah. Who is he?" Kagami replied, hands running through his bright red hair.

Kuroko replied: "One of the _Generation of Miracles."_

"Oh yeah? Which one? I beat two of them already. Three left to go." Kagami replied.

"Kise Ryouta is the lowest ranked out of the _Generation of Miracles, _but still he is really good. His copy- cat skills really do come in handy." Kuroko said, flushed.

"Now that I think about it, Kise seems quite fond of you. Calling you _Kurokochii _and other cute names, too." Kagami ruffled Kuroko's hair. I felt a burning sensation in my chest. Why is he so _kind _to Tetsuya? Kuroko stayed silent; his normally expressionless face flushed red. "Okay. Never mind about that." He hugged Kuroko. "Don't worry about that. Okay." And then let Kuroko go and he calmed down a little bit.

Once Kagami let go of Kuroko, Kuroko turned and our eyes met. "It's been a while Aomine." He smiled, shyly.

Kagami: "Eh!? That's his name? Who is he anyways?" I was seriously offended.

I stood up and walked up to him, shoving Kuroko out of the way. "I am the _top _of the _Generation of Miracles. _How could you _not _know me!" Kagami paused to think. We were interrupted by a meek voice, "Tsk. That hurt." Tetsuya was on the ground, clutching his ankle, tears peaking out of his eyes. Kagami's eyes widened and he scurried to Tetsuya's side.

"Are you okay Kuroko?" his thumb wiped the tears from his eyes. He hoisted Kuroko onto his back and then stopped in front of me. He glared, "You did this to him! You'll regret it someday," and he walked off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kuroko is so light. Is he eating enough? It doesn't seem like it. I worry too much about Kuroko. Kuroko's sniffles diminished and the tears stopped streaming down his cheeks, making my back wet. "Who is he?" I asked.

He hiccupped, "Aomine Daiki. Former Light." Kuroko paused and took a long deep breath. "The _Generation of Miracle_'s Ace."


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally Found You Chapter 1**

* * *

_Before I write anything, I wanted to show you this._

Kagami Taiga:

**Physical Ability: **10/10

**Technique: **6/10

**Stamina: **8/10

**Mental Strength: **10/10

**Special Ability: **10/10

Aomine Daiki:

**Physical Ability: **10/10

**Technique: **10/10

**Stamina: **8/10

**Mental Strength: **8/10

**Special Ability: **10/10

_From the Kuroko no Basuke Wikia_

**_THERE'S ACTUALLY A POSSIBILITY THAT KAGAMI COULD BEAT AOMINE! *fangirling* even if it's a small possibility._**

Btw, I'm a person who doesn't read the manga before watching the anime.

* * *

_"Are you okay Kuroko?" his thumb wiped the tears from his eyes. He hoisted Kuroko onto his back and then stopped in front of me. He glared, "You did this to him! You'll regret it someday," and he walked off._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Kuroko is so light. Is he eating enough? It doesn't seem like it. I worry too much about Kuroko. Kuroko's sniffles diminished and the tears stopped streaming down his cheeks, making my back wet. "Who is he?" I asked._

_He hiccupped, "Aomine Daiki. Former Light." Kuroko paused and took a long deep breath. "__**The Generation of Miracle**_**_'s_**_ Ace."_

* * *

Aomine's POV

After I thought about it…I do regret it. I really do. I regret pushing Kuroko, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't think. I was light-headed because there is actually a possibility that somebody like him could beat me.

_"You'll regret it someday." _Those words kept racing through my mind. I wonder why he's so protective over Tetsuya. I smirked. This Tiger is _very _interesting.

How can I get closer to you? I really want to play against you again to see your real potential. When we played against each other…that wasn't my true potential, and I know that wasn't yours either.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" I picked up my phone. I already knew who was on the phone without even looking at the caller ID. This former-teammate always calls after every one of my matches or his.

"HEYYYY AOMINECCHI!" Kise shouted, hurting my ears.

"Are you trying to deafen me!?" I shouted at Kise, for like the thousandth time. And like always, he starts to whimper like a baby. "Quit being a baby…" Kise stopped. "Why did you call?" _Crash. _I looked around. I was still in the locker room. Everyone else on my team left already. I swear I heard something, maybe it's just my imagination. I packed up my things and slung my bag over my shoulder, walking out the door.

"How was your game with Kurokocchi, Aominecchi?" Kise questioned. "They were good right?" I laughed.

"Sure they were okay, but remember, no one can beat me, but me." My smile faded and the Tiger's face flashed through my mind. Except for maybe him. If he becomes stronger there could be a way that he could actually beat me. I shook my head side to side. Stop thinking about that. _No one can beat me, __**but **__me._

"How's Kuroko?" I heard over the phone, or at least I thought so. I continued walking after looking behind me for a second. _Am I hearing things?_ "Aominecchi?" Kise paused. "Did you hear me?" I snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What did you say?" I heard another crash and a quiet cry. A familiar cry. I ran to where I heard the crash and was surprised to see Tetsuya laying on top of Taiga on the ground next to the water fountain.

"Aominecchi? Aominecchi? You there?" Kise kept going. I completely forgot that I didn't end the call yet, but that wasn't the thing that was worrying me. I felt a pain in my chest. A pain that was similar to the ones I felt back in Teiko…when Kise hugged Tetsuya.

* * *

Kagami's POV

I scurried to the nurse's office with Kuroko in my arms. Pain was clearly shown on his normally emotionless face. I burst through the sliding door, scaring the nurse. "What's wrong?"

"Kuroko..." I paused to catch a breath. "is hurt…" She looked down where one of my hands were protectively supporting Kuroko's ankle.

"Oh that seems bad. Put him on the bed. Make sure he isn't scared. This is going to hurt." The nurse knelt down on the other side of the bed. She inspected the badly bruised ankle and touched it slightly.

"AAAAHHH…"

"Oh, this is bad," she paused, thinking. "I need to get an X-Ray. Watch over him." She rushed out of the room to get an X-Ray machine. A few minute later, she returned. She took an X-Ray of Kuroko's left ankle. "This is bad. It seems like he broke his ankle. Do you know how much pressure was pushed onto his left ankle?"

I thought about it. All I could remember was that Aomine pushed him, making him fall, leaning on his left…oh…if only I caught him in time.

She carefully wrapped Kuroko's ankle with a splint after carefully treating it. "You're going to have to move around with him for now. I can give you a crutch that he can use in case you aren't there to help him." She handed me some crutches that were appropriate for Kuroko's height.

"Thank you very much," I bowed. I was really worried, but now I am a bit more relieved."

"**Kagami-kun**" I heard. I turned to the direction of Kuroko's voice and found his head resting on my back, his arm leaning on the crutches. "I can't support myself." That makes sense….since he has barely any physical strength.

"It's fine, I'll be right behind you. I'll support you." I replied, carefully moving behind Kuroko so he doesn't fall. He should be thirsty by now. I carefully guided him to a nearby water fountain. He got a few sips before he lost his balance. I caught him before we both crashed to the ground. Kuroko was whimpering, tears streaming down. _He's scared. _

I was interrupted when I heard a staticky sound. Like the ones you would hear on a phone. "Aominecchi. Aominecchi? Are you there?" I looked up to see Aomine glaring down at us. His left hand forming into a fist. It looked as if he was ready to punch me. And he tried.

"Wait!" I managed to say to stop him. "Don't scare Kuroko even more," I glanced at Kuroko who was hugging my tightly, snuggling into my shirt.

* * *

_I never officially said if it was AoKaga or KagaKuro. Or even AoKise or AoKuro. __**Hehe. So many ideas are coming to mind after I saw the statistics between Aomine and Kagami.**_


End file.
